


Boy's fight

by CaesarTheFox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying Yosuke, Insecure Yosuke, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarTheFox/pseuds/CaesarTheFox
Summary: Based on Yosuke's Lv10 social link.Fight and sudden confession.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Boy's fight

“Why you don't fight back!” Yosuke shouted exasperatedly. “I am not a weakling who even can’t stand one punch.”

Yu stared at him confused, gritting his teeth because of the pain. He seemed still not understand why suddenly his best friend, his partner and his secret crush, the boy who always smile brightly, asked for a fight and became so angry just because he didn't want to hurt him. But the pain in his gut showed this was not a joke.

After watching Yu only standing there in silence without any intention to hit back, Yosuke knelt down, looking crushed, and started sobbing. “Even you look down on me. I am such a loser, aren't I? I was jealousy of you… We both came from big cities… I am the sucking Junes kid, but you are…the popular straight-A student…Mr Right for all girls…our reliable leader and… my partner. Why am I so worthless? Why am I a nobody? Why?”

He only stared the ground in front of him and saw Yu’s shoes came closer. He closed his eyes and embraced himself for anything coming. Probably a strike right in his silly face?

But Yu just took him around the shoulder and hugged him tightly without a word. Yosuke calmed down a little but did not stop sobbing. “You are always so nice to me. Make lunch for me, hang out with me and even come to comfort me after I hit you stony-heartedly. You are my best friend, but I know I never deserve someone like you.” His words turned into a quiet murmur, “Yet you can’t blame me if I am attracted by you like a moth to a flame. I can’t stop… loving you. Not just as a partner. I want to be by your side forever.” He felt Yu’s body tensed up before he finally realised what he had just said.

_I messed everything up. I am doomed._

The most horrible nightmare came true when he felt Yu was releasing his warm hug. He couldn’t help but grip Yu’s shirt panicked and cried. “Please. Don't go! I… I beg you. I promise I will forget all these nasty thoughts. Just vent your disgust on me all you like. Knock out all this crap inside of me. Don't go, partner. Please.” Yosuke did not dare to see Yu’s expression and he could do nothing but letting tears streamed down his face.

“Look at me.” Yu gripped his shoulders, voice quivering. Yosuke slowly raised his head in fear and met Yu’s red rimmed eyes. “Yosuke, you are not worthless. You are not a nobody. I'm sorry for being a coward and never brave enough to tell you before. I love you too.”

Yosuke stammered in disbelief, almost lost his voice in shock, “You love…me?”

Yu just leant in and gently kiss his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to taste delicious Yosuke's tears, so I exaggerated his insecurity. In fact he is a bright good boy winking all the time.
> 
> I am not a native english speaker so any corrections and comments will be highly appreciated. Writing is much more difficult than I thought. I decided to write this my first souyo fic after reading about 200K words of souyo fics but still only squeezed so few words.


End file.
